YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 035
"Thorax's Choice" is the 35th episode of the series and 82nd overall. Cold challenges Thorax to a duel to see if Thorax can be worthy to defeat his mother. Featured Duel: Cold Steel vs. Thorax Turn 1: Cold Cold draws. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Lancer" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Thorax Thorax draws. He then Normal Summons "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (1400/1200) in Attack Position. He then equips "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" with "Celtic Longsword", increasing its ATK by 500 ("Obnoxious Celtic Guardian": 1400 → 1900/1200). "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Lancer" (Cold 4000 → 3900). Since a "Frozen Heart" monster was destroyed by battle, Cold activates his face-down "Ice Shard Summon" to Special Summon "Frozen Heart Enchantress" (800/1600) from his Deck in Attack Position. Since "Frozen Heart Enchantress" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Cold to add "Frozen Heart Lancer" from his Graveyard to his hand. Turn 3: Cold Cold draws. He then Normal Summons "Frozen Heart Lancer" (1800/1300) in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" attacks "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian". Due to the effect of "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", it can't be destroyed in battle with monsters whose ATK are 1900 or more (Thorax 4000 → 3500). He then activates his face-down "Freezer Burn" to reduce the ATK of all monsters on the field by 1000 ("Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook": 2400 → 1400/1200; "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian": 1900 → 900/1200) and allow "Lord of the Hook" to attack again. "Lord of the Hook" attacks and destroys "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian" (Thorax 3500 → 3000). Since "Celtic Longsword" was destroyed, its effect activates, allowing Thorax to add "Celtic Bodach" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 4: Thorax Thorax draws. He then activates "Monster Beacon" to allow both players to declare a Monster Type and draw until they draw a monster. If that monster is the declared Type, they can add it to their hand while the rest go to the Graveyard, otherwise, they all go to the Graveyard. Cold declares Rock while Thorax declares Dinosaur. Cold gets "Frozen Heart Golem", so it is added to his hand. Thorax gets "Celtic Knight", so it is sent to the Graveyard. He then Sets a monster. Turn 5: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Frozen Heart Magician" (Left 3) and "Frozen Heart Angel" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Golem" (2800/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Golem" attacks and destroys Thorax's Set "Celtic Bodach". The Flip Effect of "Celtic Bodach" activates, allowing Thorax to add "Celtic Warlord" from his Deck to his hand. "Lord of the Hook" attacks Thorax directly, but Thorax finds and activates the Action Card "Cocoon Shield" to negate the attack. Turn 6: Thorax Thorax draws. He then banishes "Obnoxious Celtic Guardian", "Celtic Knight" and "Celtic Bodach" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Celtic Warlord" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Celtic Warlord" attacks and destroys "Lord of the Hook" (Cold 3900 → 3300). Since Xyz Monsters don't have Levels, the effect of "Celtic Warlord" doesn't activate. He then Sets a card. Turn 7: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Icicle Crash" to banish "Frozen Heart Lancer", "Frozen Heart Enchantress" and "Frozen Heart Lord of the Hook" from his Graveyard and add "Frozen Heart Gardna", "Frozen Heart Demon" and "Frozen Heart Dragon" from his Deck to his hand. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Gardna" (800/2000), "Frozen Heart Demon" (1900/2100) and "Frozen Heart Dragon" (3000/2500) from his hand in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Frozen Heart Dragon" to Tribute "Gardna" and "Demon" and double its ATK ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 3000 → 6000/2500). "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks "Celtic Warlord", but Thorax finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction and halve the Battle Damage (Thorax 3000 → 1500). On Cold's End Phase, the effect of "Frozen Heart Dragon" expires ("Frozen Heart Dragon": 6000 → 3000/2500). Turn 8: Thorax Thorax draws. He then Tributes "Celtic Warlord" in order to Tribute Summon "Changeling Drone" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to target the "Celtic Warlord" in his Graveyard and increase its ATK and DEF of "Changeling Drone" by the ATK and DEF of "Celtic Warlord" and grant it the effects of "Celtic Warlord" ("Changeling Drone": 1000 → 4000/1000 → 4000). "Changeling Drone" attacks and destroys "Frozen Heart Golem" (Cold 3300 → 2100). Since "Changeling Drone" destroyed a monster by battle, its granted effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Cold equal to the Level of "Frozen Heart Dragon". "Frozen Heart Dragon" is Level 8 (Cold 2100 → 700). Turn 9: Cold Cold draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Demon" (1900/2100) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Eternal Ice Ritual" to Tribute "Frozen Heart Dragon" and "Frozen Heart Demon" in order to Ritual Summon "Eternal Ice Dragon" (3500/3000) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to pay half his Life Points (Cold 700 → 350) and negate the effects of all monsters Flash controls and reduce their ATKs and DEFs to 0 ("Changeling Drone": 4000 → 0/4000 → 0). "Eternal Ice Dragon" attacks and destroys "Changeling Drone" (Thorax 1500 → 0).